


A Sleepy Discovery

by Moggiye20



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: a little snippet into Nyx and Prompto's relationship. Nyx returns from deployment and finds a surprise the following morning.





	A Sleepy Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> based off a true story (actually happened last night LOL). My hubby misplaced his phone and messaged me over tumblr on his computer about it. I was dozing and replied did you find it, then I heard it buzz under his pillow and told him as much. He came up later and was very surprised to find me in bed. The bed he'd just left 20 minutes prior , anyway, enough about us, enjoy this silly fic!

Nyx groaned as the morning light hit him in the face. He buried his face in the pillow, lying there for several moments before getting up. He stretched, grateful the aches and dull pains from the two month campaign had lessened after a night’s sleep in a real bed. His bed. A shitty bed, but practically a royal’s bed compared to the rocky ground he’d been sleeping on. Or in trees, those sucked.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noted he had plenty of time for a long hot shower. The one he’d taken last night was just long enough to get the dirt and sweat off his skin.

An hour later, he left the steamy bathroom, got changed in fresh clothes. He went to the kitchenette and grabbed his wallet before leaving to get breakfast. He went to his favourite little cafe on the outskirts of Little Galahd. Standing to the side while he waited for his order to be made, he patted his pocket for his phone, freezing when he realised his phone wasn’t on him.

“Missing something?”

Nyx looked over to see Ignis Scientia standing there. “Uh, yeah, I guess,” he said stupidly.

Ignis smiled kindly. “My apologies, you seem to in dire need of coffee before conversation.”

Nyx blinked at him in response, relieved when the barista called his name. Thanking the lady, he took the coffee tray holding three coffees and the bagged sandwich, eagerly downing his drink, barely noticing the burning from the hot beverage. Tossing the empty cup away, he grinned sheepishly at Ignis who had watched him with a mixed look of awe and horror. “We ran out of Ebony five weeks into our deployment,” he shrugged. “Anyway, I should get going, I need to find my phone before I head in. Captain Drautos ordered we get our reports filed before we take time off. Something about memory loss affecting the field reports?”

Ignis chuckled. “Well, I believe the Captain was on to something then. Enjoy your day, Lieutenant.”

“You too, Sir.” Nyx headed home sat down in front of his dark TV. He took his time, savouring his sandwich. Crumpling the baggie and tossing it in the trash, he finished off his second coffee and glanced to the coffee table he was using as a bedside table, trying to think of where he’d dumped his phone the night before. 

“Phone’s on the desk,” a sleepy voice drifted from the bed.

Nyx froze and looked at the bed, blinking when he realised there was a hand sticking out from the pile of pillows on the far side of the bed loosely pointed to the desk. “Prompto? Uh, have you been here this whole time?”

“Hmmm.” Prompto slowly emerged from his little nest, his hair a complete mess. “Got in a little after 2? Didn’t have a ride home from the bar and your place was closer.”

Nyx sat down on the bed, smiling when he was engulfed in a Prompto hug before the blond settled down hug his middle and use his lap as a pillow. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” Nyx carded a hand through his hair.

“S’okay,” he mumbled into Nyx’s thigh. “You were dead to the world, I’m just happy to see you in one piece.”

The couple stayed like that for a moment until Nyx’s phone chirped. “Babe, I gotta head in.”

“But you just got home,” Prompto whined petulantly, tightening his arms around his waist. “Make Tredd go in.”

Nyx smirked. “Paperwork, you know Drautos won’t let us take time off until it’s done. It’ll just be a few hours, then I’ll be back. I’ll even bribe Libertus to come over and make us that spicy tentacle on a stick you love so much.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Prompto sighed heavily and let the man go, flopping onto the bed. “Fine, go be a shining knight covered in ink and paper dust.”

Nyx chuckled and stood, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be back before you know it.”


End file.
